


I found a fucking masterpiece

by spicyramen69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyramen69/pseuds/spicyramen69
Summary: Found a file on my laptop named "Writing" and found a lot of DaveJohn shit in there (from fucking ages ago) and found this gem. Sounds like a world where they passed the game, but don't remember. Hella homo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+asshole).



> If you want me to somehow continue this thing that I wrote years ago, let me know.

“fuck…” john pants heavily, his heartbeat pounds loudly. i can feel it as he presses up against me. “d-dave” he whimpers, gripping my arm tightly. “scared?” i ask, a little concerned, a little humoured. “no…maybe” he nuzzles my arm, refusing to look at the rest of the scary movie we found on netflix. its close to midnight and were nestled on the couch. “theres no point to this if you dont watch” i point out. he squeezes my arm tighter. “i know” his voice is soft. he looks up at the screen and after he realizes everything is clear as in nothing crazy on the screen, he relaxes his cobra grip on me. i let out a big breath and rub my arm. “oh dave, did i hurt you?!” he looks up at me, with concerned curiosity. “nah, its fine. im good” he nods and watches the movie again. i reach in for some popcorn from the bowl on my lap, i feel another hand there. i look. its not another fake hand johns trying to prank me with. its his. no its not going to get romantic. thats too mainstream. instead, we fight for the handful of popcorn in his hand. “dude, gimme” our hands cup around the scoop of popcorn. “no you gimme” john furrows his brow. “dude just get another scoop whats the problem” i say through my grit teeth. “why dont you get another scoop. i got it first” “no, i did” “stop being such a kid strider” “no fuck you, give it up” john jerks his arm up and the popcorn spills into the air and onto our hair. i give john a scornful look, not sure if he can see that though. he just giggles. “man that was childish” i crack a smile and take a popcorn from his black hair, eating it. “your hair popcorn tastes great” “thanks, i grew them myself” john rakes some popcorn from my blonde hair. im surprised he can see it in this darkness specially when popcorn blends with my pale yellow hair

. . . .

i freak out when i wake up. egbert isnt here. whereever here is. my shades arent on my face. i sit up, the blanket on me falls off and i look around for my shades. i find them in the bowl of empty popcorn. “john?!” i shout. the tv is off. my heart is keeping an unkempt beat. “john?!?!” my voice comes out more desperate and i run up the stairs. a hand grabs my arm. “john!” i exclaim happily and turn around swiftly. “oh.” my eyebrows lower in dissappointment and my lips curve down. bro lets go of my arm. “its nice to see youre still excited to see your bro.” he says trying to hide his glumness. “hes gone. he didnt want to bother you so he told me to let you know that hes thankful for last night” “now thats a load of bullshit because he promised wed hang today. its saturday, theres no need for him to go home” i continue to run up the stairs. im imagining that bro is giving me a look of approval right now for not falling for his tricks. i open my bedroom door and scan the room. a big lump of blue is spread out in a hilarious way. no point in wasting this perfect opportunity. i grab my polaroid and snap a few pictures of johns drooling self. “john. hey. john” i sit on my knees and nudge him softly. i wait until his eyes open to reveal his dark blue eyes. “mmm..dave” he groans and rubs his eyes. “sorry i stole your bed.” “thats okay. the couch is just as good. i just freaked a little when you werent there.” he smiles, but tiredly and closes his eyes again. i nudge him “dont go back to sleep, cmon, get your ass up” i stand. a voice from downstairs calls to us for breakfast. john sits up, yawning and stretching. or at least thats what i figure from just hearing him as i hang up the pictures ive taken of him on the wires that hang across the room. “dave, your hair” he says with a bit of humour in his voice. “look at yours before you look at mine” i glance at him, hands in my pockets. he blushes lightly. “im going to use your bathroom.””watch out for those creepy ass puppets” “i know i know” he takes himself out of the room. “i said get down here for breakfast! the fuck you two doing up there!” bro sounds both chill but assertive. i dont know how he does it. i speed down the stairs to the kitchen. a counter seperates the living room and the kitchen. i sit on a stool on the counter. “chill, egberts just using the shithole” “dude, you really let john see you with that hair?” “what why do you care” he fixes my hair anyway. “cant let john see you like this dude” “you can continue your gay shipping in your head but dont let it interfear with my life. its not cool. and im straight.”…for the most part, its the thought that counts anyway. bro laughs hard. too hard. i think he says something about striders not being straight and slams the pan handle with his fist by accident and bacon flies everywhere. i jump behind the counter, hearing the clatter of the pan. “bro!” i jump back up. “im fine lil bro. pan didnt hit me” bro picks the pan and the rest with a napkin. “besides this was just extra bacon. your plates are ready and filled.” “yeah ok, im going to your smuppet infested shithole then seeing as youre ok” i head upstairs and meet a well kempt john on the stairs. “whats so funny?” he asks. “nothing and dont ask bro about it till im back” i leave to the smuppet shithole

. . . .

“dave please” (john) “no” (dave) “please just a peek”(john) “its always going to be no” “why? what’s so bad about them?”  “i dont like the way people stare” “even me?” “ok maybe not you” “then let me see them.” “you already have” “i can’t get enough?” “i dont know can you” “please please i’ll do anything” “how about no” “dave how can you be so mean?” (jade) “because hes annoying and relentless about it” (dave) “thats why you need to let him see them. i want to see them too but if i have to give that up so he can see them again then gladly i will!” (jade) “thanks but i’d rather you see them than me seing them twice. that wouldn’t be fair.” (john) “well no ones going to see them so give up” (dave) “Are you done basking in the attention Strider?” (rose) “do you want to share the spotlight with me lalonde” “Ha, sure. Seeing as i am…“ “…am what?” “Nevermind. It felt like i was about to remember something but then forgot.” “oh, too bad” (john) “Something about light i think?” (rose) “well if you cant remember now maybe youll remember later, maybe wear a reminder on your finger or something. hehe” (jade) “Yeah that sounds like a good way to look at it er, except for the reminder part.” (rose) “so dave your eyes” (john) “no”

. . .

            “so nice that you could join us mayor” i say. mayor is a cute middle schooler while john and i are high schoolers. hes often mistaken as a mute. he can talk, but he prefers not to. and i find that ok because our best conversations are silent. kind of like johns and mines. i can always drop my guard down a little around mayor. he doesnt judge you. hes really sweet and travel sized. right now hes on my shoulders as john and i stroll through the park. i hold his small mayors legs as he holds my head. “so why do you sometimes call him a little chess man?” john asks, looking up at the mayor. “because thats how we met. he plays some mad chess you should see him. just when you think youll win he rips the carpet from right under you” “sweet. i want to play chess against the mayor.” the mayor looks at john fondly. “hey mayor want to play on the swings?” he nods and points, leaning his body forward. “on guard it is then” i say before running.

           i run to the swings, holding him tightly making sure he doesnt fall. “woooo!” john shouts, already on the swing, swinging himself. “do you know how to swing mayor?” he shakes his head. so cute. he sits on the swing and holds on tight. i pull his swing back and then push him forward. “do you want me to teach you?” he looks back at me. “dont worry mayor, i dont mind. so keep swinging your legs like that. look at what egberts doing” he looks at john and tries to copy him, amateurly. its adorable. his little legs swinging too hard trying to keep a rhythym. hes trying so hard, hes so precious. “a little calmer now, kick, back, kick, back, now you get it” “you’re so red!” john calls from up high. “well look at him. hes adorable. you cant not blush at his cuteness.” john smiles big and nods. i give the mayor a little push and get on a swing myself. “lets see who goes up higher” john says gleefully. “bring it” i can see the panic on mayors face “dont worry. its just for fun. ill buy you a soda if you try really hard afterwards” mayor brightens up and swings. not very high, but hes getting the hang of it. “um, not to impede or anything, but aren’t you broke?” john kicks up higher. i swing higher than him “ill spare any money for mayor” “that’s sweet” i smile at john. he smiles back. butterflies fly in my stomach. im really high now. little mayor is staring at both of us, amazed at our height. im losing and cant see to get any higher. “do you give up?” “person who jumps the highest wins second round” “pay attention mayor you’ll tell us the winner alright?” john calls to the mayor. i get a bit higher before jumping off, flying through the air. i wont admit it to anyone else but im terrified as i feel myself falling. i turn in the air to fall onto my back. i sit up, a little dazed. “who won?” mayor has jumped off the swing. hes not looking at me but at john. i look at john. hes on his knees, having a staring contest with the sand. “john?” i stand up and stride to john. he blinks and looks up. i cant read his face. “oh ha. dave. who won?” “are you ok?” i get on my knees. “oh yeah. physically i’m good.” “but mentally?” he purses his lips. “i just remembered something…but darn i can’t remember what it was. all i know is that it’s something important. something from the past” “well its just the past john.” “no it was important! i dont know how, i just know” i lift my eyebrows in worry. “well i believe you but any idea what it had to do with? like why you remembered it now?” he looks back at the swings that still swung gently. “when i was in the air, i felt something. in the wind. the feeling brought back something i’d forgotten.” “if i could go back in time so you could feel that again, that mysterious memory, i would” “thanks dave. but you can’t” “no shit sherlock” “fuck you watson” he giggles. mayor is grinning at us both. “so who won?”

. . .

in the dark i didnt notice johns hands reach up to snatch my sunglasses. i was too slow. “fuck. youre not giving those back are you” im sure he shook his head just now. were inside the closet. john’s friend, (he claims shes not his friend) vriska, invited us to a party and forced us to play a stupid bottle game. now were stuck in here for seven minutes just talking. obviously were not going to fucking kiss. talking in here isnt so bad though, except that john has taken my shades. he stands and turns on the light. im sure vriska said that was against the rules or something. not that i care. i dont see my shades anywhere. not even in his hands. he smiles wide at me. or more like at my eyes. he bends down and i look away. he holds my face delicately and makes me face him. “nothing makes you gayer than seeing my eyes” “shut up, thats not true” im blushing from embarrassment. can time go any faster? hes stroking my cheek now and i bet he doesnt even realize it. hes stuck in scarlet eye lalaland. “you know your shades also hide some of your freckles.” he sits closer. his legs in between mine. “dude can we stop. this is too fucking gay.” “its not gay!!! i am not a homosexual remember dave?” “im highly doubting that right now” he lets out a big breath. if i were a girl i think i would probably end up dating john. ive told him this. hes told me he would date me too. if he were a girl anyway. i shut my eyes to piss him off. “if you dont let me see i’m going to scar you with a kiss” i open my eyes “wouldnt that scar yourself. and i doubt youd go through with it” besides what i say he still smiles cutely at me. overbite and everything. “wow you can see all the emotion. you should just stop wearing shades from now on. its beautiful” he leans in, i back up, hitting a wall. no, its not a wall. its a high stack of a lot of something that rains hard on us. i turn my body around to protect john but john seems to have the same idea because he holds onto me like a shield just as i turn around. i fall backwards with him on top of me. i cover his head with my hands. luckily its only clothes and a few baskets that come falling down so no ones hurt. “are you ok john?” i whisper. he slowly loosens his grip on me. “yeah, are you?” he tries to get rid of the mountain on his back. his knee digs into my crotch, constantly rubbing. “no, youre still on top of me. get off.” “i’m working on it” “do it faster” john eventually gets us out of that and we quickly use the time to rebuild the stack. we sit back down as we were which means john is leaning into my face again. “are you a fucking eye doctor, going to examine my eye or something?” “john.” “j-john dude” hes not listening. his lips are just brushing mine and hes too dumbfounded to realize. is this even real. theyre just ugly fucking eyes. whats his—“—Oh my god! Ahahahaha! Dave! John! I didnt know you two were actually gay for each other!” vriska is cackling her ass off. and after her statement, everyone is crowding around. john backs away quicker than the time it took for the door to open. “we’re not!!” im covering my eyes. “well she wont see it like that because you were all up on my face egdork, now give me my shades” john ruffles through a pile of clothes in the corner of the closet and pulls out my shades. i take them, putting them on in a way which no one will see my eyes. “i was—i just—i..i finally got to see his eyes..again, sort of.” Vriska was still smiling wickedly. she turned away, her long black hair following. “tell that to the judge eg8ert” john turns the color of my hideous eyes. i stand and hold my hand out to john. he takes it. “dont worry about her crap. we both know what really went down” “yeah but people still think we kissed!” we walk out of the closet. “I don’t actually believe you two kissed. Am I correct?” rose asks when we take a seat with her on the couch. vriska has let us stop playing her stupid game. “yeah..” john sighs. hes really uncomfortable. his body is trying to become as small as possible. his back hunches and an upset expression spreads on his face. “I dont see the big deal. John, are you really so upset that people may think that you and Dave kissed?” “well yeah! i mean, im—“ “not a homosexual. yeah. we know.” i sigh and cross my arms. john is actually making me a little mad. “would it be that bad to kiss me?” i ask. he opens his mouth but then closes it again before opening it once more. “no..” “i dont want to kiss you either, but youre acting like its the end of the world. rose over here is a les and no—” “Dave. I get the point you’re trying to make but please refrain from using that word please.” “but you are a lesbian” “Yes, but dont use les.” “oh ok, sorry. anyway john, everyone still loves rose.” “Aw thank you Dave.” “no problem.” “yeah, you’re both totally right. im sorry. ive been acting a little, maybe very,..homophobic? i dont mean to. i just dont want people to think incorrectly” “we know john. its cool. we still have more time before you have to go, so just enjoy your time here.” i wrap an arm around his shoulder and he snuggles close, leaning his head on me. i lean my head on the top of his. we stay like this, talking a bit, staying quiet a bit. then standing to meet others, drinking refreshments. then i walk him home with rose.


	2. it was labeled "davejohn word vomit 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive noticed past me made bro act like the fanon version but i hope yall can look past that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes this is still a continuation of what i wrote a few years ago

im waiting for rose to message me back on pesterchum. johns birthday is coming up. ive been thinking about it for a month now. i need to get him something good. maybe a mix tape, or that yellow salamander he’d been eyeing at the store. or lame bunny from that shitty movie, con..air? although i think weve already done that. i just get a deja vu feeling from it. bro knocks on my door “I’ve got take out from in n out.” “come in,” i say lowly, leaning my cheek on my fist as i search the internet for good ideas. bro drops off the take out at my desk—i thank him—and he leaves. i yawn for the millionth time. maybe i was taking his birthday too serious. i hadnt gotten any sleep, i was up trying to figure out what to get john. as his best friend i need to get him something good. rose finally messages me back.

rose: Hello Dave. And for what reason have you decided to message me so many times that I’m starting to believe that you’re maybe panicked?

dave: dude i am not panicked. at all. i am far removed from negative emotions like that. my earlier messages was me just getting excited is all. you know i love you rose

rose: U-huh, well yes I love you too. So, you called for something?

dave: are you with your girlfriend right now?

rose: No. I’m all free now please continue whatever you were going to say.

dave: ok well johns birthday is coming up and i want to get him something really special being his best friend and all so far i was thinking i could finish my newest mix tape up or buy him this salamander hed been oogling at from the pet store but it all seems so lame you know

rose: If you ask me I think you’re thinking too hard about it. I’m sure John will love anything that comes from you Dave. 

rose: Is John In A Romantic Relationship With Dave?

dave: anything you have to say for yourself rose

dave: you know if youre busy i can always talk to someone else i mean i already am anyway

rose: Kanaya…may be here but I didn’t want that to interfere with your critical position. 

dave: its not really kanayas cool in my book

rose: Thank You Dave. I Appreciate That.

rose: Thank You Dave. I Appreciate That. 

rose: Much Better.

rose: This is causing a distraction for Kanaya. Exactly what I wanted to avoid and may create an even bigger conversation than I’d hope to create. No offense to you Dave. 

dave: no offense taken i can just get out of your popcorn hair then karkats proven to be quite the thinker in our conversation

rose: Popcorn Hair?

dave: inside joke

dave: later rose

rose: Bye Dave.

. . .

KARKAT: SO HOW CLOSE OF A RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HAVE WITH EGBERT? OK NO I KNOW HOW CLOSE BUT I MEAN IN A SENSE THAT I CAN TELL IN WHAT IT LIES IN.

KARKAT: YOU GUYS ALMOST KISSED SO IM GUESSING ITS A SLOW AND SHY ROMANCE? LIKE A SMALL FLOWER BUD READY TO GROW AND BURST. BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO NOURISH THE BUD, FILL IT WITH LOTS OF LOVE BUT NOT TOO MUCH OR IT’LL DO THE OPPOSITE AND SHRIVEL UP. YOU NEED TO BE GENTLE AND KNOW WHAT THE BUD NEEDS. AND BY THAT I MEAN YOU NEED TO TALK TO JOHN ABOUT IT.

KARKAT: SO, MAYBE TALKING TO JOHN WOULD BE A BETTER SOLUTION THAN TALKING WITH ME? NOT THAT TALKING WITH ME IS BAD EITHER BUT IM DOING MY BEST HERE TO HELP YOU. BUT I MAY NOT BE THE BEST PERSON TO TALK TO.

KARKAT: DAVE? DID YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE TALKING TO MYSELF?

KARKAT: …SERIOUSLY?

KARKAT: DAVE?

KARKAT: ARE YOU GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO IGNORE ME? IS THIS PART OF YOUR COOL KID CHARADE? 

dave: sorry man i didnt mean to leave you hanging

dave: i was just ending a conversation with someone else im all ears now

dave: that metaphor sounds pretty creepy now that i think about it all ears? 

dave: imagine your body covered in nothing but ears makes me cringe

KARKAT: THAT IS DISGUSTING. DO NOT TALK ABOUT METAPHORS THAT WAY AGAIN. USE THEM THE WAY I DID. WITH THE FLOWER AND STUFF.

dave: well sorry to break it to you but john and i arent in any romantic relationship, or will be going into one at any given time

KARKAT: YOU SOUND VERY SURE OF YOURSELF. OR IS THIS MORE OF YOUR COOL KID ACT TO AVOID THE TRUTH. YOU CAN TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JOHN. I WONT TELL I PROMISE. YOU KNOW HOW WELL YOU CAN TRUST ME.

dave: dude no im not gay

dave: johns a cool bro and all and even if i did like him i wouldnt want to destroy our friendship over something as small as that

KARKAT: OK LISTEN TO THIS. YOU LIKE JOHN. JOHN LIKES YOU. I WOULDN'T CALL IT *RUINING* YOUR FRIENDSHIP. MORE LIKE IMPROVING IT THROUGH A MORE ROMANTIC PATH. IF ANYTHING IT’LL STRENGTHEN YOUR FRIENDSHIP.

dave: wait john likes me? how do you know this did he tell you dammit he told you before me thats not fair

dave: or maybe it is since i wouldnt tell him first if i had a crush on him

KARKAT: SURE. YEAH HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU ALRIGHT. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?

dave: i dunno. let him down i guess 

KARKAT: BUT THAT WOULD DESTROY HIM. YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO GO OUT WITH HIM.

dave: but i dont have any feelings for him our relationship would feel fake and im not into pretending or playing with peoples feelings

KARKAT: OK WELL HERES THE TRUTH: HE DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU. I JUST WANTED TO EXPERIMENT WHAT YOU WOULD DO IN A SITUATION WHERE HE LIKES YOU.

dave: maybe its just me but i feel like everyone wants us to be together like that everyones hinting at it maybe john does like me and you just took a guess more right than anything

KARKAT: NOPE I DON’T THINK SO. I HAD THE SAME CONVERSATION WITH JOHN. HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU THAT WAY. OR IF HE DOES, HE’S GOT A GOOD WAY OF HIDING IT.

dave: good to see were on the same page then so the birthday present? thats why i started this conversation

KARKAT: OH YEAH. UM I’D SAY GET HIM ANYTHING. HE’S GOING TO LIKE ANYTHING YOU GIVE HIM ANYHOW.

dave: thats what rose said

dave: ok i think i know what im going to do now thanks karkat youre always good help 

KARKAT: (:B 

dave: later 

KARKAT: BYE. 

. . .

“so where’s my present dave?” john peeked over my shoulder as i eat a slice of his birthday cake. “its here” “where?” he looked around. he wouldnt be finding it any time soon unless i went and took him to it. “let me finish this cake and well see” john slumped on the seat next to me. “hurry up then” i eat slower than i was before. “dave!!” “what” “you’re eating slower on purpose” i poke his lips with cake from my fork. he eats it, licking residue off his lips. i take turns eating and feeding john. he doesnt mind seeing as this is a faster way of finishing my cake. “last bite” i press the piece to his lips. he gladly takes it and stands up. “ok show me my present!!!!” hes so cute when hes excited. i stand up, chill like always, and lead him to his garage. i can sense his giddiness and hope that hes not disappointed in my presents. i lead him to a box like figure with cloth over it. “ready to see the glorious treasure youve been waiting for?” “just pull it off dave!!” “for safety precautions i will not be pulling off any of my clothes” john blushes darkly. “i meant the cloth!” “i know dude” i take it off to reveal a reptile terrarium with a yellow salamander inside. “holy shit!” he exclaims. “thank you so much dave!!!!!!!!” he runs to me and wraps his arms around me. i hug him back. hes ecstatic. so much so that he kisses my cheek. he kisses my cheek. i repeat. kisses my cheek. kisses. not that its important nope. he lets go and bends low to look at the yellow salamander. “this is so cool” “what are you going to name him?” i ask. “casey.” “but hes a—“ “—girl.” i shrug. theres no fighting the birthday boy. “i also got you a mixtape. all original beats and raps. bonus rap cover and exclusive song of me actually singing.” john stands straight. “help me take casey inside and then we’ll listen to your mixtape” “uh i was thinking you could listen to it in your alone time?” “but it’ll be funner if youre with me” who can say no to that?  
. . .

jade, rose and some other trolls are still downstairs having fun and i dont think anyones noticed that john, i and mayor of course are in johns room now with an included terrarium listening to my mix tape. were sitting on my bed im holding mayor on my lap. hes really too cute for his own good. too pure. too innocent for this world.  
when the track comes on of me actually singing i try to not duck in embarrassment. sure i like my rapping voice but not my singing voice. john is too quite through this. whats he thinking. does he like it? does he hate it? mayor senses this and pokes john, giving him a thoughtful expression. “i like it too mayor. i think this is my favorite track. unironically by the way” he looks at me and i blush. “cool” i utter. he leans on me. mayor grabs johns arm and pulls him closer to me and him. a wave of thankfulness overwhelms me. “so…that kiss?” “what kiss?” his fingers squeeze my arm and i swear hes nervous. “you kissed my cheek” “i dont remember that” “it happened like five minutes ago” john shakes his head. “five minutes ago we were appreciating casey in the garage” “and you know what else happened in the garage? you kissed me” he sits up straight and looks at me, almost mad but mostly panicked. “i didnt kiss you like say on your mouth—it was just the cheek! a bro kiss!” he sounds agitated and nervous. “ok i get it. i dont mean any harm. lets not dabble on it okay?” he nods and leans back on me. butterflies in my stomach fly. this time, not because im on the swing. “dave your eyes” “no” “its my birthday!” “……fine” “really?!” “yeah”

. . .

i find myself staring at a certain nerd halfway through the night. john agreed to join rose, jade and i to the school winter dance. hes wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black blazer. hes looking pretty handsome tonight. im not doing any actual dancing, not that i dont dance because i do and my moves are rad as hell no one can burn the dance floor like i can. but my skills are needed at the turntables running the music for everyone in need of some ill beats. back to the nerd im staring at, john hasnt dance yet. hes sitting at an empty table. im slowly becoming more and more convinced that the only way to get his ass up is if i play “how do i live without you” but im not sure how thatll affect my rep so i dont. john catches me staring and for some reason i turn away quickly. i look back at him and hes still looking at me, smiling. i grin and wave at him. he waves back and then stands. oh shit. is he coming over here? i do the stupidest thing and fix my hair. ‘john isnt going to care how my hair looks like’ i tell myself. ‘dude, you really let john see you with that hair?’ ‘cant let john see you like this dude’ bros voice echos in my head. “shut up bro” i mutter under my breath even though hes not here. “dave” john smiles, biting his bottom lip. his overbite is my life. ironically. “you havent danced” i say, raising my eyebrow. its dark but lights are flashing everywhere. they pass our bodies and lighten us every second. “y-yeah i know i’m just shy.” “look at jade rose kanaya and even karkat theyre dancing in a circle why dont you join them?” i point at them with my hand. he shakes his head “that sounds nice, but staying here with you sounds nicer” i hold my breath, my hands sweat. “standing here with the dj sounds cool i know but dancing with your friends is just as cool” he smirks and crosses his arms. “i can say the same about you” i shake my head, “im the dj” “and you’re also my friend” he looses his smirk and bites his lip again. “so?” i ask even though i know exactly what hes going to say. hes too shy to say it. i feel it. i know him too well. “ill need someone to cover for me if im going to dance with you” i take off my headphones from around my neck. john smiles, “i’ll be right back!” he almost runs but catches himself and speed walks to terezi instead.  
i fix my hair again and wait for them to head my way. terezi graciously takes my place, not hesitating to whisper some cocky words my way.  
on the dance floor, i hear “talk dirty to me” play. im not tentative to dance. im working my sick moves around egbert, eventually making my way to breakdancing and then body popping. im sure john stops dancing to stare at me which makes me skittish. he will literally be the death of me if i break my neck while breakdancing because im nervous. john is laughing and were really just having a gay time until i hear a slow version of “video games” play. a really slow and romantic version. now john and i are going to have an actual gay as in homosexual time. i wrap my arms around johns waist and john agrees to dance this with me by placing his arms around my neck. i internally curse terezi for playing a romantic song knowing were dancing together and bet john is doing the same. we slowly sway, our bodies inching closer. our bodies press against each other comfortably. were not moving our feet, just everything above. john lifts his hand and slowly reaches for my shades. i let him take them. he puts the stem in the pocket of my suit and puts his arm back around my neck. now theres no avoiding his ocean eyes. we can stare into each others eyes and it wont be awkward. were childhood friends. we can read each other well and thats exactly the problem. tonight theres a sense of insecurity and secrecy in his eyes. im betting i have the same look in my eyes. “only worth living if somebody…is loving you,…baby now you do…” lana del ray sings softly in the background. i can barely hear her. shes sinking away. the dance is sinking away with the rest of the attendees but john is surfacing. “…now you do, now you…” his eyes are a more dazzling blue tonight. his lips are more plush than usual. kind of parted open…like mine. i lean in and kiss him softly. he presses his lips against mine, kissing back. weve stopped swaying. i can feel us standing there, unmoving except for our mouths. then we break the kiss slowly. “i remember” are the words that i dont expect come out of johns mouth. “remember what?” “the windy thing, the memory i couldnt remember at the park. im the heir of…” our mouths are still unnaturally close, our breaths mingling. “…breath.” he finishes, kissing me again. i kiss him harder, holding his waist tighter with one arm, my other hand running up his hair. he moans into the kiss and my body starts to lead us into the bathroom. his body doesnt argue. were kissing roughly, his hands feeling my body under my shirt. our tongues are teasing each other. my hand hasnt gone anywhere inappropriate yet. then, i open a restroom stall and we go in, locking it behind us.


	3. last word vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last one that i wrote years ago so starting next chapter its gonna be new material and writing style, will be different though i wish i could remember what i had in store for this story

            “Dave~” John moaned, pressed against the stall door. His body was trembling slightly and his usually fair skin burned a deep crimson. This was possibly the gayest thing I’d ever done in my life but I don’t think I’ll be regretting it any time soon. “D-dave~” He moaned yet it again. It was so angelic, so innocent and cute. He whimpered from time to time as i kissed his neck, leaving love bites all over his chest. His wrists were tied with his tie, his arms around me. “John lets go home and continue this. We’ll have more privacy there.” I whisper. I would care fucking less who knows that were making out. But no lingering perverted fuck can hear the precious moans that come from John’s mouth. John nods, lifting his arms up for me to untie. I button his dress shirt and he ties his own tie while I fix my red bowtie. We make out way out of the restroom holding hands which makes butterflies vomit and churn in their own bodily fluids in my stomach. 


	4. they fuck (what a surprise- gasp!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been over a year since i wrote this on my mac's "pages" so lets see if i can continue it and do it justice

           We're at my house. Bro is gone. It was like he knew what was gonna happen. Like he knew I would have John in bed with me, making my heart beat faster than a laundromat. His clothes off.  _My_ clothes off. I'd never been so hard and horny in my life. I wanted John and his naked body. It was nothing like in pornos. Our bodies were not filled with oversized muscles and abs. We were young teens, thin and lacking real gym muscle. His clawing at my back was needy and  **real**. We didn't need a condom. We knew everything about each other and we both have dicks so fuck a condom. And currently mine is, without control, ramming inside John who was moaning like it was the end of the world. I'd never heard anyone whimper so cutely. It makes me ram harder inside John and when I slow down John can tell it's because he's trying to hide his moans. He's a needy bastard so he moans for me and I fuck him harder. I don't want it to end. It feels so fucking good. Kissing him, him kissing back, showing me he wants me. He strokes himself. Fuck that's hot. His hand rubbing against his cock all needy like. He's flushed, unable to moan anything but my name.  _Dave. Ah, d-dave!_ I was content. I moan his name. He wraps his legs more tightly around me. "I-I c-can't-" John bites his lip, "I'm-cu-" I thrust harder when he cums, letting myself fill him up. I enjoy the sound from continuing to thrust after filling him up with my dripping cum. I ask in a breathless voice, "Still horny?" John, drooling, happily nods. What a dork. I take off his glasses, why was he even wearing them. I fuck him continuously, the room is dark, but I can see every detail of john's young body. There was no time like now, fucking your best friend. Your ecstatically horny best friend, arching his back and moaning your name. I cum inside him before my brain can warn me. John whimpers when I pull out. 

       I don't expect him to say, "Can I talk?" In his exhausted tone, bare able to gasp for breath. My arm is under his head, he's facing me now. He cuddles closer and my heart flutters. I nod and hold him close as I close my eyes, "You're finally gonna admit that you're gay?" John playfully slaps my chest, "Shut up," But he's grinning ear to ear with those buckteeth of his, "I want to talk about something else." "Spill the tea," I play with his messy sex hair. "I had visions while we were doing this.. _stuff_ ," John mumbles, is he nervous? I mean when he says crazy shit like that no doubt. "You mean me fucking your ass and you sucking my balls as the "stuff". John I think those visions are called wet dreams, where you see us doing more perverted yet _**heart felt**_ actions," I dramatically hold my chest above my heart. I look down. John is looking downwards. I tilt his chin up, he's blushing. It makes me blush. Fuck, cute bastard. He takes the hand on his chin and holds it. "No, it's weirder than that.." "Weirder than us 69ing?" "Yeah," He's turning a darker red all over till his ears, "Don't laugh."

     "I won't," I assure him, "Unless it's hysterical." "Fine I won't tell you," John turns away. I know he's kidding, but he didn't have to turn away for that. I turn away from him, "That's fine." In a few moments I feel the movement of the bed and an arm around my waist, "Just don't laugh." I turn and kiss his forehead, "I won't." I hold him. I love it. He nuzzles some more and speaks, "It feels like we've lived a life together before. Like I  _saw_ it. And we've done all these things together." "So like reincarnation?" I ask. "Kinda. Yeah and it was in this odd world where we wore weird pajamas and we had powers, but it was also a quest thing??" "You sure this wasn't a dream you had?" I softly interrupt, don't want to reject his ideas. John shakes his head, "No because I only had these visions while we..did the thing." "You can't say sex?" "I can." "Say we had sex." "We did the do." "No say it like I did." "Sex." "What about it." "We had it." "Now say it together." "We had sex-y times." "Close enough." I chuckle and kiss his head, "Anything else." "Yeah I was called Breath of air, no-page of-, hmm..." He suddenly leans up and kisses me. I blush, definitely not used to this, but kiss back. "Heir of Breath." "Sounds like an mmorpg, can I join? What character do I get?" I joke. "My knight," He answers very matter a factly, it was odd, never seen him so serious about shit like this, "I don't remember what type of knight, but you were one sexy knight." "Yeah?" I climb on top of him. He shrieks and scrunches up his shoulders. My god, what a cutiepie. I want to  _do_ things to this boy. He hides beneath his hands, "Mhm. Please don't butt fuck me, my butt hurts." I snort, "I won't unless you want to."

          I glance at our suits on the floor. What a sexy appearance that was. I feel John glance at them, "Hehe." I get off him and he returns to cuddling me, staring at me. I scrunch my brows after a while, "What?" He smirks and bites his bottom lip with his cute teeth. I flick his forehead, "Speak." "Your eyes, If I would of realized sooner that getting to see them unconditionally meant doing the do with you, I would of done it long ago." I blush. He widens his eyes, realizing the gay shit he's just said, "W-well not for real! Obviously!" "Obviously," I look away. I can't see his facial expression, but I wish I could see it now. I feel his finger awkwardly running down my chest, gives me the damn chills. I ask the question the elephant has been guarding in the way corner of the room, minding his own business in fear, "Do you want to be a thing?" John's finger stops moving. He doesn't respond so I continue to talk. To guide him, per say. "If I went and kissed someone else or dated someone else (I feel John twitch) would you care? Because I would if you did. Do you want to do more of this? More cuddling and kissing and fucking? It's included in the dating package. In addition to sexy make outs and love bites and shitty valentines cards and more ass grabs than before." "Dave I've never grabbed your ass." "But I've grabbed yours." I finally look down at him. Big fucking mistake. This dork is going to give me a boner in the middle of our serious conversation with the face he's making. Red and nervous with pursed lips so I can see his buck teeth. FUck. I want to  _do_ things to his asshole right about now. Lick it. Thrust my everything into it. My soul my love and most of all, my penis.

               John glances up and I can tell he regrets meeting my eyes, "I do like you..I guess I never knew that I did. So haha, I am a homosexual after all." He clears his throat, "But (of fucking course here it goes, here it comes like my cum after good porn) I've never even had a girlfriend, nonetheless a  _boyfriend_ (why is he saying it like that, what the fuck, nothing's wrong with being gay) so I don't know how to act and I don't want to disappoint you (AWW)." I tilt his head up and kiss him, "It's the same thing as being my best bro, but with the bonus of romantic and sexual affection...so uh, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I'm burning up inside. I can't believe I pulled such a suave shoujo manga move. He looks away again and rolls away, off the couch. Wow, I'm fucking offended. He grabs a pillow from the bed and screams into it. "John? Can't handle realizing you're gay?" He looks up, "I want to be your boyfriend Strider. See, you got what you wanted cool kid. Per usual." I get off the bed and carry him, "There's people sleeping in the apartment below us, chill," I drop him into bed, "Let's sleep okay? Mr. Egbert-Strider." John rolls his eyes, grinning. I'm going to fuck that grin. 

            We cuddle. There's no alarm to set. We whisper in the darkness about stupid shit like songs and cute animals and obamaxbiden memes. But I guess none of it is stupid since I'm doing it with John.

 

**Author's Note:**

> doing the colors for the kids seemed like too much work to figure out so i just did the (dave/jade/john ect shit


End file.
